STRANGELOVE (A SONG FANFIC) EXTRAÑO AMOR (UNA CANCION FANFICTION)
by PoLucy
Summary: Este es un fanfic que hice para conmemorar el 30th Aniversario del estreno de la canción de Depeche Mode llamada Strangelove (Extraño Amor), y decidí poner a mi ship favorito Aioria X Lyfia. La traducción de la canción no es mía, es de internet. Ojalá lo disfruten y espero leer sus comentarios tanto positivos como los de odio. ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE LEMMON Y GROSERIAS.


STRANGELOVE (A SONG FANFIC)

EXTRAÑO AMOR (UNA CANCION FANFICTION)

 _There'll be times.  
When my crimes.  
Will seem almost unforgivable.  
I give in to sin.  
Because you have to make this life livable._

 _(Habrá veces.  
_ _En las que mis crímenes.  
Parecerán casi imperdonables.  
Me doy al pecado._

 _Porque tiene que hacer esta vida vivible.)  
_

Había pasado 3 meses después del Next Dimension (Siguiente Dimensión), en teoría debería de estar muerto, en teoría debería de estar a merced del Dios Apolo, pero tres dioses benevolentes han decidido liberar a los Caballeros Dorados. Odín, Pitis y Pan decidieron reunir a 12 mujeres, todas doncellas, todas puras, todas vírgenes, pero todas en algún momento tocaron el corazón de los 12 Caballeros Dorados.

Ellas 12 mostraron que el amor humano todo lo puede, incluso romper el ¿castigo de los Dioses o solo el castigo de un Dios queriendo ser Zeus? Esa batalla solo quedará entre Odín y Apolo. Ellas demostraron que el amor siempre es variado, siempre será el bienestar de uno para con el otro, en esta vida jamás estarás solo…si es que lo deseas.

Pero centrémonos solo en el amor de una pareja.

 _But when you think I've had enough.  
From your sea of love.  
I'll take more than another river full.  
Yes, and I'll make it all worthwhile.  
I'll make your heart smile._

 _(Pero cuando crea que he tenido suficiente.  
De tu mar de amor.  
Tomaré más de otro río lleno.  
Si, y haré que la espera valga la pena_.  
 _Haré que tu corazón sonría.)_

¿Cómo es posible que dos personas de lugares diferentes, de dioses diferentes puedan amarse tan rápido?, eso lo tendrán que explicar los dioses a favor de los Caballeros Dorados, pero es un hecho que el Caballero Dorado Aioria de Leo se enamoró de una doncella llamada Lyfia. Era lógico que sucediera, ambos están solos en esta vida, aunque ella que vivió separada de dos casas: una donde ella era protegida por parte de sus segundos padres, donde era tratada como una hija más, pero las trampas de un miembro de la clase alta de Asgard arruinaron y separaron a la chica de su segunda familia; en la familia de un miembro de clase alta asgardiana, donde dicha familia se enorgullecía y jactaba de ser los mejores protectores de Odín, ellos trataban a Lyfia como una sirvienta más, y donde jamás sería aceptada por la clase alta de Asgard; pero eso a ella no le importaba, ya que la sencillez, enriquecida con el sacrificio, la bondad y la belleza sobrellevaba ese destino; el, a pesar de ser de ser un heredero de la armadura de Leo, a partir de la "traición", siempre fue visto con malos ojos, siempre discriminado por todos fue esa su motivación tanto para ser el Caballero Dorado más fuerte de todos, como a la vez para limpiar el nombre de su buen hermano.

Aparentemente jamás se encontrarían, pero las trampas del Dios Loki, al aprovecharse de la Guerra Santa precipitaron todo. Los Caballeros Dorados ganaron, pero murieron para cumplir ¿el castigo de los Dioses?, pero el amor de estas 12 doncellas los salvaron. Odín, Pan y Pitis se encargaron de castigar la ira de los Dioses. Pero ahora Aioria y Lyfia se volverán a reunir.

 _Strangelove.  
Strange highs and strange lows.  
Strangelove.  
That's how my love goes.  
Strangelove.  
Will you give it to me?_

 _Will you take the pain.  
I will give to you?  
Again and again.  
And will you return it?_

 _(_ _Amor raro.  
Raros altos y raros bajos.  
Amor raro.  
Así es como mi amor va.  
Amor raro.  
¿Me lo darás?  
¿Soportarás el dolor?  
Te lo daré.  
Una y otra vez.  
¿Y lo devolverás?)_

Después del Next Dimensión, ahora será misión de Martin Gore y compañía el reunir a esta pareja. Pero, ¿Cómo lo lograrán?

Es el inicio de un nuevo tour para Depeche Mode, y Martin Gore ha decido tener su propia doncella.

El manager de Depeche Mode entra asustado a la mansión Gore en East London (Este de Londres), junto con su asesor de prensa, especializado en escándalos relacionados con tabloides, entraron furiosos y asustados, y le comentan a Martin:

Manager: ¿Es cierto que contrataste a una doncella?, ¡Por Dios Martin!, ¡una doncella es solo para, para!

Asesor: ¡Una doncella es solo para la aristocracia y tu ni siquiera tienes el rango de Caballero (Lord)! Lo peor es que las revistas especializadas han empezado a hacer burla de esta locura.

Martin: Tranquilos chicos, la doncella no durara todo el tour, se los aseguro. Además dudo que entiendan mis planes. Por cierto, ¿ya le mandaron la invitación VIP al Caballero Dorado?

Manager: EHH, este…pues… si lo hice…pero…no nos ha querido contestar.

Martin: ¡Como imagine! Ahora Jonathan (así se llama el manager) trae a Lyfia de Asgard para que sea mi doncella, hazla que firme el contrato y el contrato de confidencialidad. Dale unas 200 mil libras esterlinas por mes, inclúyela en el personal del tour, ¡ah! Y no olvides darle una buena donación a la Iglesia de Odín en Asgard, ¡pronto!, yo me encargaré del Caballero Dorado.

Asesor: ¿Y qué voy a decir sobre tener una doncella?

Martin: Pues solo envía un comunicado, compártelo en nuestras redes sociales y aclara si, si tendré una doncella, y blah, blah, blah, además ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos?

Asesor: Desde 1981…

Martin: ¡Pues hazlo! mientras salgamos a comer, si hay un paparazzi, pues ¡mejor!, les daremos material para hablar.

Asesor y Manager: Bueno… (Con cara de ya no poder oponerse).

Mientras por entrar a un Pub junto con el asesor, un paparazzi reconoció a Martin, no dudo en tomarle fotos, y Martin lo que hizo fue saludar al paparazzi y este le preguntó:

Paparazzi: ¡Hey Martin!, ¡¿es cierto?!

Martin: ¡que!

Paparazzi: ¿¡qué vas a tener una doncella en tu gira con Depeche Mode!?

Martin: ¡En eso estoy!

Paparazzi: pero, ¿Por qué?

Martin: Bueno, porque soy un genio musical, ¡me merezco pagar buena pasta por una doncella!

Asesor, con cara de todo apenado: ¡Ay Martin!

Mientras tanto en Asgard, Andy Fletcher y Dave Gahan estaban a punto de convencer a Lyfia sobre el contrato; pero digamos que Lyfia no les puso demasiada atención.

Ellos se encontraban en el Castillo de descanso de los De Rhodershire en Asgard Noruega mientras todos intentaban a hablar y convencer a una distraída Lyfia de que aceptara el plan de trabajo con Depeche Mode.

Sir Kenneth: ¡Vamos Lyfia!, esta es una buena oportunidad para ti, digo, después del Next Dimension, ¿qué más puede salir?

Dame Phaedra: Creo que mi marido tiene razón, además la paga que te ofrecen es muy buena. No quisiste ser modelo a pesar de que inscribí a una buena agencia, tuviste intereses en estudiar para ser embajadora, incluso terminaste la Universidad para serlo, ¡pero no!, ¡te intereso ser doncella y sirvienta en Asgard!, y ahora que Fletch y Gahan vienen con una buena propuesta para ti, ¿¡ahora la rechazas después de ver sus conexiones con el santuario!? ¡Si hubieses estado bajo mi tutela y no bajo la tutela del señor de los jabalíes nada de esto hubiese pasado!

Sir Kenneth: Phaedra, ¡cálmate si!

Lyfia: Solo….solo déjenme pensarlo. –Lyfia salió huyendo de la sala, mientras tanto afuera de Asgard los periodistas y algunas personas se tomaban fotos con Dave Gahan y Andy Fletcher, mientras estos por medio del Cosmos hablaban; a la vez sus rostros expresaban alegría para la gente, pero angustia para el cosmos.

Fletch: ¿¡Que mierda le vamos a decir a Martin?!

Dave: Espera, vamos a decirle…"oye Lyfia rechaza tu dinero y tu petición porque sabe de nuestras conexiones con el Santuario; pero no le dijimos que John y compañía también son parte de esas conexiones". ¡Al carajo!, tenemos que hacer algo.

Fletch: Ya pensaré en que.

Mientras tanto un agradable conocido que estaba en Asgard vacacionando un poco se les acercó, y dijo en general…

¿?: Es agradable verlos aquí Dave y Fletch.

Dave y Fletch: ¡Tu!

Alan: Si así es, soy yo…

Público y periodistas: ¡Wuau!, ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡rápido tomen fotos! ¡La reunión entre Dave Gahan, Andy Fletcher y Alan Wilder la tenemos que inmortalizar!

 _There'll be days.  
When I'll stray.  
I may appear to be.  
Constantly out of reach.  
I give in to sin.  
Because I like to practice what I preach._

 _(Habra días.  
_ _En los que me apartaré.  
Puede que parezca que estoy.  
Constantemente fuera de alcance.  
Me doy al pecado.  
Porque me gusta practicar o que predico.)_

Mientras tanto en Grecia, en el Santuario de Athena, un Martin Gore vestido de verde olivo y gris y lentes oscuros, paseaba sorteando un montón de rocas y huesos humanos, mientras veía a un concentrado Aioria hacer su entrenamiento. Martin intento sorprenderlo por medio del Cosmos, pero el caballero lo detuvo al tacto.

Martin: ¡Vaya!, intentaba atacarte de buena forma como cuando eras un niño bajo mi corto entrenamiento, y resulta que te veo bastante concentrado Aioria. Dime, ¿Qué se siente regresar del mundo de los muertos…sabiendo que quien dio amor por ti, tiene miedo de verte nene?

Aioria: ¿¡Podrías callarte solo un jodido momento Gore!? Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

Martin: ¡Ohh el león ha hablado!, ¿¡Acaso olvidas que es lo que yo soy?!, ¡soy el jodido espíritu de tu armadura leoncito!, y no solo yo, mis hermanos musicales también lo somos…que hayamos decido nacer en Reino Unido todos solo fue voluntad del Dios Pan….pero bueno a lo que vengo es a entregarte esto. –Le da una pequeña carpeta ejecutiva negra con el logo de Depeche Mode, el logo de su disquera (Mute Records) y el logo de su disquera distribuidora (Sony Music ATV).

Aioria: No me interesa ir.

Martin: No te interesa ir porque sabes que Lyfia está dudando en ir. Y eso que le ofrecí un buen puesto de trabajo en Global Spirit Tour. Pero el trabajo es solo un pretexto.

Aioria: ¡¿Qué dices?!

Martin: Lo que escuchaste leoncito. Creo que ya es hora que se reúnan, no se ven desde hace tres meses, y al parecer las estrellas quieren que deben estar juntos. Por eso es la invitación. No la rechaces leoncito, te puedo apostar mi melotrón de los años 60's a que ella te ama, y te ama mucho, sino me crees, ¿Por qué crees que ella acepto estar a tu lado en el Next Dimension?

Aioria: En eso tienes razón.

Martin: ¡Así se habla leoncito!, además la voluntad de Athena es estar con la representante de Odín. Para ese entonces Martin se aleja y deja la invitación en la casa de Leo.

 _I'm not trying to say.  
I'll have it all my way.  
I'm always willing to learn.  
When you've got something to teach.  
And I'll make it all worthwhile.  
_ _I'll make your heart smile._

 _(No estoy tratando de decir._

 _Tendré todo en mi camino.  
Tomaré más de otro río lleno.  
Si, y haré que la espera valga la pena.  
Haré que tu corazón sonría.)_

Después de su entrenamiento, Aioria tomo una ducha, y recordó esa primera vez con Lyfia, si la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Flashback:

Todo tenía una iluminación tenue en esa habitación de hotel, todo en Asgard era muy confuso, las flores, frutas, vegetales, pasto, todo florecía en Asgard gracias a Ygraddasil, un árbol casi mágico. A la vez florecía el amor que dos personas se estaban teniendo allí, con pocos días de conocerse ellos estaban haciendo el amor. Lyfia entregaba su virginidad al Caballero Dorado Aioria de Leo. Todo comenzó con un inocente beso en el techo de un hotel, las cosas fueron subiendo de tono cuando la pareja decidió entrar a su habitación.

Allí ella se quitó su vestido, tenía un conjunto de ropa interior lavanda, él se acercó a ella, y la beso primero con cariño y poco a poco la pasión fue aumentando, el no pudo contenerse y le arrancó el sostén y beso con gula uno de los senos, mientras acariciaba el otro, él le decía:

Aioria: ¡Eres muy hermosa Lyfia!, te verías mejor si arranco esto. –Dio un tirón a las pantaletas, mientras a la vez la besaba usando la lengua.

Lyfia: ¡Por Dios Aioria, no pares! Mientras lo besaba, mientras ella pensaba, -Y todo sucedió cuando él me vio masturbarme por accidente.

El primer día en que se hospedaron, Aioria había salido a traer algo de comida; ella encontró en un cajón del tocador un vibrador totalmente nuevo, alguien lo dejaría por allí olvidado.

Lyfia: No sé lo que se siente probar esta cosa, ¡incluso tiene pilas gratis! Así que Lyfia decidió probarlo en el baño. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su vestido, desnudarse y sentarse en una pequeña tina, lo probo en sus labios vaginales subiendo y bajando el vibrador, poco a poco fue mojándose su vagina, encendió el vibrador, a la vez sus manos apretujaban y jalaban los pezones. Sin darse cuenta que Aioria la estaba viendo, a la vez sorprendido por tal lujurioso espectáculo y a la vez con ganas de quitarse los pantalones porque su miembro en ese momento estaba muy duro.

Sin ni siquiera hablar ambos se besaron, primero muy tiernamente, luego de allí se fueron besando apasionadamente, sus lenguas entrelazaban. Lyfia había decido quitarle la ropa de entrenamiento a Aioria, fue besando su cuello, besó y lamió su bien formado pecho, al notar Aioria que ya no había acción por parte de Lyfia, estaba de rodillas, había metido mano entre sus pantalones y estaba jalando su miembro; así que ella misma le bajó los pantalones y de repente ella tomo con los dientes el elástico de los boxers para después bajarlos con la boca. Un pene largo y duro salió disparado; lo primero que hizo fue darle pequeños besos en la punta, y fue poco a poco besando alrededor del miembro y fue chupando como un caramelo, lo lamía con la lengua, lo besaba, se lo metía entero a la boca, mete y saca, mete y saca. Mientras tanto Aioria la tomaba del cabello y guiaba como debía dar las mamadas Lyfia, -Te ves hermosa así – le dijo.

Aioria: ¡Ohh si, sii!, ¡vamos nena!, ahh ahh!, ¡te amo Lyfia!, ¡ahh ahh!- jadeaba como un animal, como un león en celo.

Y Lyfia no paraba de darle el mejor sexo oral, o más bien la mejor mamada de su vida. La chica no paro hasta que Aioria se vino dentro de su boca. La chica saboreo el semen, se veía a sus ojos muy hermosa bañada en su semen.

 _Strangelove.  
Strange highs and strange lows.  
Strangelove.  
That's how my love goes.  
Strangelove.  
Will you give it to me?_

 _Will you take the pain.  
I will give to you?  
Again and again.  
And will you return it?_

 _(_ _Amor raro.  
Raros altos y raros bajos.  
Amor raro.  
Así es como mi amor va.  
Amor raro.  
¿Me lo darás?  
¿Soportarás el dolor?  
Te lo daré.  
Una y otra vez.  
¿Y lo devolverás?)_

Después de eso, la cargo en brazos a la cama, Lyfia tomo el vibrador, Aioria le preguntó dónde lo había conseguido, ella con mucha pena le menciono que lo encontró en uno de los cajones del tocador del hotel.

Aioria: Lyfia, ¿tú eres virgen?

Lyfia: ¡Ehh! yo Aioria, si soy virgen, ¿Por qué la pregunta? Tenía su rostro enrojecido por una pregunta tan íntima.

Aioria: Porque esta noche nena dejarás de serlo.

 _Pain, will you return it?  
I'll say it again, pain.  
Pain, will you return it?  
_ _I'll say it again, pain._

 __ _(Dolor, ¿lo devolverás?  
Lo diré otra vez.  
Dolor.  
Dolor, ¿lo devolverás?  
Lo diré otra vez.  
Dolor.)  
_

En esa noche fría, Aioria la aventó con suavidad a la cama, mientras la besaba, usaba sus dedos para masturbarla, estaba a punto de meter uno a su vagina que estaba toda mojada de sus flujos, lubricante natural.

Aioria: Hare algo mejor- En eso beso su vagina y lamio sin parar, besaba, mordisqueaba, usaba su lengua como si fuera un pequeño pene, y usaba más su lengua en su botincito del placer, su clítoris. Lyfia no paraba de gemir, eran sensaciones nuevas para ella.

Lyfia: ¡Ahhh!, ¡ahh!, ¡no pares Aioria!, ¡te amo!, ¡ahh, ahhh ahhh!, ¡me vengo!, ¡me vengooo!, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Aioria: Es bueno ver que llegaste al orgasmo, pero esto todavía no termina. Así que le levantó las piernas, y con sumo cuidado la penetro, para evitar que gritara por el dolor la beso rápidamente.

Lyfia se fue acostumbrando poco a poco y luego empezaron las embestidas, a un paso lento, y así poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. De sus piernas caía un poco de sangre mezclada con sus flujos.

Fin del Flashback.

Es bueno recordar esa noche esa vez, se dijo Aioria ya en la cama, y esa noche tuvo sueños húmedos con Lyfia. _(Nota de la autora: ¡Y para bajar la calentura pon una foto de Martin Gore vestido de mujer en 1984! :D)._

 _Pain, will you return it?  
I'll say it again, pain.  
Pain, will you return it?  
_ _I won't say it again._

 _(Dolor, ¿lo devolverás?  
Lo diré otra vez.  
Dolor.  
Dolor, ¿lo devolverás?  
No deseo decirlo otra vez.)_

Esa misma noche, pero en Asgard, Lyfia ya vivía fuera de la casa de Frodi: ella ya vivía en el mansión De Rhodershire; quizá recuperar un tiempo para ella, fuera de obligaciones de doncella real, fuera de ser representante de Odín en la tierra; había tomado una decisión hace pocas horas, había firmado el contrato para ser Doncella de Martin Gore, la noticia se disparó por todo Internet y uno de los diarios que desata más rumores "The Sun", había publicado la noticia de que Gore pedía una doncella solo para darle celos a su ex mujer de la que se divorció hace años. Estos rumores la hacían reír. Ya todo estaba listo para partir de gira.

Esa noche Lyfia no se puso ropa interior, ya que saco el vibrador que había encontrado en Asgard. A partir de ese día, Lyfia empezó a interesarse en ir a Sex Shops, pero debido al Next Dimensión tuvo que posponer la ida a ese tipo de lugares. A la luz de la noche estrellada en Asgard, cuando todos los De Rhodershire estaban dormidos, sin deseo alguno de levantarse de sus cálidas camas, no tenían ni idea que Lyfia se estaba tocando pensando en Aioria, pensando en esa primera vez que perdió la virginidad.

Mientras ella se tocaba con sus dedos, el vibrador de color morado que se pegaba a sus labios vaginales, le recordó ese primer orgasmo con Aioria a través del cunnilingus, mientras se metía los dedos a su vagina, recordaba como el miembro de Aioria la penetraba con sumo cuidado, a la vez las embestidas iban subiendo de rapidez, ella trataba de emular con ayuda del vibrador las embestidas de esa noche, se puso en posición de perrito, gemía y repetía el nombre de Aioria, ella recordó como esa noche hicieron un 69, como cambiaban de posición sexual ella arriba de él, pero la vez que la hizo llegar al orgasmo por medio de la masturbación fue cuando ella le jalaba el miembro mientras Aioria le chupaba las tetas.

Después de su momento caliente, Lyfia sin darse cuenta cayó dormida sin ponerse de nuevo su camisón para dormir, sin subir su pataleta, solo se cubrió con sus sabanas y cobijas.

 _Strangelove.  
Strange highs and strange lows.  
Strangelove.  
That's how my love goes.  
_ _Strangelove.  
Will you give it to me?_

 _(Amor raro.  
Raros altos y raros bajos.  
Amor raro.  
Así es como mi amor va.  
Amor raro.  
¿Me lo darás?)_

Y llegó el gran día, Global Spirit Tour comenzó el 05 de mayo de 2017 en Estocolmo Suecia. Y Lyfia ya se encontraba dentro del personal del Tour, Martin para no hacer sospechar a Lyfia de sus planes de reunirla con Aioria, la mandaba a hacer cosas de doncella…

Martin: ¡Lyfia!, ¿ya está mi vestuario listo?, ese Jean Paul Gaultier dijo que lo tendría inmediatamente. Es un vestuario parecido al de Ned Leds

Lyfia: Si ya está listo señor Martin.

Martin: Por favor Lyfia, llámame Martin, no señor. ¡Estoy viejo, pero no me hagas sentir tanto!

Lyfia: Mil disculpas Martin, es que trabajar en esto me pone nerviosa. No hay tanto protocolo.

Martin: Descuida nena, -en voz baja- en donde vas a estar vas a ser tratada como reina y me darás muchos nietos.

Lyfia: ¡¿Qué dijo?!

Martin: ¡Nada, nada mujer!, anda ve a revisar mis botas nuevas.

Lyfia sacó las botas de la marca de moda Boy London de su caja, ¡es una caja muy grande! –pensó, pero le impresiono ver que las botas son de color dorado, parecidas a la de la armadura de Leo.

Dave: ¡Fiuuu!, ¡lindas botas Martin!

Andy: El tacón se ve que esta reforzado.

Martin: Y es baño de oro de 25 quilates, yo las quería de oro sólido, pero el zapatero de Boy London dijo que sería imposible usarlas por el peso, que solo personas que hagan ejercicio físico en extremo podrían usar unas botas tan pesadas….¡iluso! Valió la pena gastar las £25,000.

Martin: ¡Oh si es cierto!, Lyfia, podrías ir a buscar algo de ropa en mi otro baúl por favor, ¡ah! Y dile a los roadies que lo traigan hasta aquí.

Una vez con Lyfia fuera de la escena, Martin cerró la puerta de golpe del camerino, y menciono.

Martin: ¡Mi elegido ya viene en camino!

Andy: No sé cómo lograste convencerlo, era una misión imposible con todas sus resistencias.

Dave: Bueno de Lyfia fue fácil conseguir ella acepto cuando le mencione que a Frosti, digo, Frodi le daría un paro cardiaco si él nos veía junto con ella.

Andy: Bueno todos sabemos que Gullinbursti es un pendejo. ¡Por dios! ¡Escandalizarse del Rock y derivados es muy siglo XX!

En ese momento todos rieron, incluso el manager y el asesor de prensa, quienes estaban asustados como leían todos los encabezados de la prensa británica y mundial e historias exageradas sobre la Doncella de Martin Gore.

 _Strangelove.  
Strange highs and strange lows.  
Strangelove.  
That's how my love goes.  
_ _Strangelove  
Will you give it to me?_

 _(Amor raro.  
Raros altos y raros bajos.  
Amor raro.  
Así es como mi amor va.  
Amor raro.  
¿Me lo darás?)_

Lyfia había acabado de firmar una entrega de un baúl lleno de ropa para el Tour, obvio de marcas de diseñadores llamados "Infantes Terribles", el baúl es propiedad de Gore, los roadies estaban haciendo los movimientos necesarios para subirlo a la zona de camerinos.

¿?: Creo que son muy débiles esos roadies. No sé por qué los tolera Martin.

Lyfia sorprendida, empezó a llorar de felicidad, lo que desconcertó mucho a los roadies, uno comentó, "debe ser un exnovio o algo así", otro decía, "no idiota quizá sea un hermano".

Al ver que Lyfia y Aioria corrieron a abrazarse y a besarse apasionadamente; un tercer roadie ya dijo: "no, si son novios".

 _Strangelove.  
Strange highs and strange lows.  
Strangelove.  
That's how my love goes.  
_ _Strangelove  
Will you give it to me?_

 _(Amor raro.  
Raros altos y raros bajos.  
Amor raro.  
Así es como mi amor va.  
Amor raro.  
¿Me lo darás?)_

Al ver que la pareja se separó uno de ellos le comentó.

Roadie 1: Discúlpenos señorita Lyfia, pero me temo que tenemos que regresar al trabajo o si no el señor Martin.

Aioria: No importa lo que diga el señor Martin. ¡Vámonos Lyfia!

Lyfia: ¡Si!

Roadie 2: ¡¿EHH, pero y el trabajo!?

Martin: Mejor dejen mi baúl en mi camerino, dejen que se vaya con Aioria, ya hablaré en privado con ellos. Además, si no suben mi baúl, no tendré ropa que ponerme para el primer show.

Roadies 1, 2 y 3: ¡Si señor!

Los roadies se marcharon rápidamente de allí, mientras Martin fue avisado que su invitado especial Aioria estaba hospedado en el mismo hotel 5 estrellas, sacó su celular y mando a que las cosas de Lyfia fueran mudadas a esa habitación. Ella ya terminó su trabajo. Mientras tanto el manager ya le había depositado a la cuenta de banco de Lyfia las £25,000 por el trabajo hecho. Un precio muy alto por menos de 8 horas de trabajo. Pero a Martin no le importo, lo que le importaba era ver a su portador feliz, se lo merecía después de una infancia llena de entrenamientos duros, estigma, discriminación por ser "el hermano del traidor", desconfianza y mentira por parte de un usurpador. _(Nota de la Autora: Ustedes saben quién fue ese usurpador, no me hagan decirlo. ¡Ah, por cierto! Roadie son las personas profesionales que contratan los grupos famosos para que pongan el escenario, acomoden el equipo musical, lo guarden, lo vuelvan a colocar y así es su trabajo, es un trabajo bien pagado y con prestaciones, pero muchas veces después de un concierto tienen que quitar el equipo de manera rápida. Siempre vienen antes de una determinada fecha del tour a poner el escenario)._

 _I give in.  
Again and again.  
I give in.  
Will you give it to me?  
I give in.  
I'll say it again.  
_ _I give in._

 _(Caigo en la tentación.  
Una y otra vez.  
Caigo en la tentación.  
¿Me lo darás?  
Caigo en la tentación.  
Lo diré otra vez.  
Caigo en la tentación.)_

En una habitación iluminada con luz tenue en un hotel de lujo, una pareja empezaba a besarse. Lyfia tuvo que interrumpir los besos debido a que noto que todas sus cosas fueron movidas a la habitación de Aioria. Realmente fue algo sin importancia para ella, ya que ni siquiera pensaba en cambiar su vestido rosa, solo pensaba en volver a hacer el amor con Aioria.

En ese momento, ambos amantes empezaron a quitarse una a una las piezas de ropa, sin ni siquiera preverlo, ambos comenzaron a hacer la clásica pose de 69, a la vez que paraban solo para volver a besarse como se merecían ambos amantes, Aioria decidió poner a Lyfia en sus piernas y empezar a masturbarla, pero las pantaletas impedían, así que decidió arrancarlas.

En ese preciso instante Lyfia se vio invadida por los dedos de Aioria.

Lyfia: ¡Ahh, ahh, sigue así, no pares!, ¡te necesito, te necesito dentro de mí!

Aioria con una sonrisa socarrona: ¡Jum¡, ¿de verdad? Entonces muéstramelo nena.

Lyfia no dudo en tomar el miembro de Aioria y empezar a besarlo, a masturbarlo, empezó a meterlo todo en su boca, así pasaron unos 20 minutos, cuando de repente pararon, y Aioria saco un juguete para ella, un nuevo vibrador en forma de huevito que se controlaba por medio de un control, él lo puso en su clítoris y a la vez empezaba a chuparle su vagina, Lyfia no resistió y llego al orgasmo. Esto todavía no termina nena, así que la puso de la pose de perrito, y ella empezó a besarle desesperada mientras él la penetraba.

 _I give in.  
I give in.  
Again and again.  
I give in.  
That's how my love goes._

 _(Caigo en la tentación.  
Una y otra vez.  
Caigo en la tentación.  
Así es como va mi amor.)_

Para ese entonces, Lyfia y Aioria habían vuelto a hacer un 69, pero Lyfia llegaba al orgasmo primero, lo cual la apenaba mucho, ya que ella le parecía demasiado el recibir, ella creía que por su condición de huérfana no merecía tales placeres de la vida, por lo que se agacho y empezó a chupar otra vez el miembro de Aioria, a jugar con su lengua, a darle pequeños besos, y a masajearlo un poco con sus senos.

Fueron cambiando de posición sexual ella arriba de él, y ella otra vez volvía a mojarse y a venirse, en posiciones como el misionero, igual ella volvía a venirse así; incluso cargada y volvía el mismo resultado. Ella misma decidió que era hora de cumplir los caprichos del león dorado y ella misma hizo que el miembro de su amante se empezará a meter en su precioso culito, al principio le dolía, pero todo sea porque el consiguiera venirse. Al final ella lo logro, logro darle a su amante el orgasmo que se merecía venirse dentro de ella.

Paso una hora y para ese entonces ella despertó porque Aioria empezó a juguetear con su los dedos metidos en su vagina provocando otra vez que ella se viniera, y no terminaron de hacer el amor sino hasta que fueron las 4 de la mañana.

Al día siguiente Lyfia y Aioria se retiraron y ella se fue a vivir al templo de Leo, donde seguían amándose libremente, y donde Aioria le propuso matrimonio, y ella inmediatamente acepto. Pero el matrimonio no se celebró sino hasta un año después debido a que ella estaba esperando a su primer hijo.

 _I give in.  
I'll say it again.  
I give in.  
I give in._

 _(Caigo en la tentación.  
Una y otra vez.  
Caigo en la tentación.  
Caigo en la tentación.)_

Antes de celebrar su boda, ya tenían a su primer hijo, un niño de ojos verdes, cabello azul y piel nívea llamado Lennart.

Fin.

Notas Suicidas:

Este fanfic está dedicado a las fangirls de Aioria. Sin ustedes y su odio a un personaje como Lyfia por qué les cambio su ship favorito (que no voy a mencionar porque me da flojera), este fanfic no podría haber sido una realidad. Disfrútenlo…si es que pueden.

Este es un fanfic que hice para conmemorar el 30th Aniversario del estreno de la canción de Depeche Mode llamada Strangelove (Extraño Amor), y decidí poner a mi ship favorito Aioria X Lyfia. La traducción de la canción no es mía, es de internet. Ojalá lo disfruten y espero leer sus comentarios tanto positivos como los de odio. ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE LEMMON Y GROSERIAS.

Las imágenes que utilizare son de sus respectivos autores; yo no borro firmas de fanarts, y Anton Corbjn es el fotografó del grupo, Martyn Atkins es el fotógrafo del arte del single Strangelove y de el arte del álbum Music For The Masses. La versión que deben escuchar es Strangelove (Album Version) o mejor conocida como Strangelove 88'.

Saint Seiya/Masami Kurumada. Toei Animation/Shueshia Ltd.

Strangelove. Written by Martin Gore • Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC 1987.

Advertencia: Contiene lemmon. No apto para sensibles.


End file.
